A Union of Phlegm and Werewolf
by Insecticide
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione are going to Bill and Fleur's wedding as the last thing left before the quest of a lifetime. Oneshot. HPGW HGRW


**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything, except maybe the porch. I think I might've made that up.**

**Author's Note: This is and will remain only 1 chapter. It's the story of what may happen at Bill and Fleur's wedding, based on previous knowledge. Enjoy. **

Harry looked over at his clock. He still had a couple minutes until his alarm went off. He wasn't about to go back to sleep, but he could at least rest his eyes. He was very excited. Today, he would be going to The Burrow for Fleur and Bill's wedding. Ron and Hermione had spent the last couple of weeks at Number 4 Privet Drive with Harry. The Dursleys, grudgingly, allowed them to stay, but confined them to his room, nonetheless. Aunt Petunia would slip only a block of cheese and a slice of bread under the cat flap of the door three times a day, which was hardly enough for one person let alone three. So while the Dursleys are asleep, Hermione, being the only one to pass her Apparition test, would Apparate to the store and return, moments later, with armfuls of breads, sweets, and other delicious things. Harry enjoyed the time they spent with them, but knew that it was going to end soon, because he would have to destroy the remaining Horcruxes and conquer Lord Voldemort at last. But now, that didn't matter. Harry would be able to leave for a wedding. A wedding. The one normal thing he had left before the quest of a lifetime. Harry had never been to a wedding before, wizard or otherwise and was very excited.

The alarm went off and Harry jumped out of bed. Hermione and Ron stirred, while Harry started packing his dress robes. He slipped into the bathroom to change out of his pajamas and into his regular clothes. When he emerged, Hermione and Ron had started packing their things.

They made sure they had packed everything and headed downstairs. Aunt Petunia saw them heading for the door and stopped them.

"Where are you going?" she demanded.

"We're going to Ron's house. His brother's getting married."

"You're not allowed to leave until you've 'come of age,' or whatever nonsense."

"Well, we're going anyway. I'll come back again before my birthday."

"You aren't--"

"Bye."

They walked out of Number 4 Privet Drive and down the block to the park. The children gave them a funny look as they walked with their trunks dragging behind them. They didn't linger, but made their way to the trees behind it. They didn't want to Apparate where Muggles could see them.

"Ok, no one's looking," said Ron, turning around.

"I guess we'll have to do Side-Along-Apparition, because neither of you have passed your tests," said Hermione.

"No need to rub it in," Ron snapped at her.

"I wasn't."

"I can Apparate."

"I know you can."

"Then I will."

"I won't allow it."

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT--"

"GUYS, STOP IT!" Harry butted in, irritated. "Ron, you don't have a license, so we don't have a choice. Now you take Hermione's left arm, I'll take her right." Ron scowled, but put his hand on her arm.

Moments later, they found themselves outside The Burrow. It was just as Harry remembered it.

"It's good to be home," Ron said as they entered the house.

"Yeah, " said Harry, who had missed The Burrow almost as much as Ron.

They walked in to find Mrs. Weasley and Fleur dashing around the house carrying dresses and flower arrangements. Neither of them seemed to notice the three of them had entered. A young girl with silvery hair dashed down the steps and froze when she saw them.

"'Arry Potter!" she squealed and ran over to him. "Eet is so nice to see you!' she said and threw her arms around his middle. Then another girl came down the steps, this time older and with red hair. Harry's heart did a back flip.

"Gabrielle, I was just talking to Fleur and--" she froze as Gabrielle had done. "Hi!" she walked over to them and hugged Ron, Hermione, and Harry, in turn. Harry wasn't sure if she would or not and when she did, felt an awkward swooping sensation in his stomach. "How are you all?"

"Good," they all said. There was a pause.

"How about you?" Ron asked.

"Oh, not too bad. It would be better if that—" she stopped and looked at Gabrielle.

"So," Hermione began, changing the subject, "Where is everyone else?"

"Oh, the guys are out back setting up everything and my mum and Fleur are decorating and getting ready for the big event."

Just then, Fleur came sprinting down the steps with her arms full of tulle and stopped when she noticed three more people in the house. She looked slightly frazzled, as her long silvery hair was thrown back in a messy ponytail and her usual graceful poise was replaced with a looser composure.

"'Ello!" she greeted them. "Zer is just zo much to do wiz zees wedding! Eet is a lot of work!" she glanced down at her watch. "_zut, zut et zut!_ Look at ze time! I 'ave to get ready! I will see you at ze wedding!" she went back up the stairs jabbering to her little sister in French. Ron stared after her for a second then turned his gaze to Harry, Hermione and Ginny.

"So, what should we do?"

"We have to start getting ready," Ginny answered.

"What? The wedding's not for a few hours." Ron moaned.

"You and I are in the wedding party."

"What!? Since when?"

"It's you, me, Gabrielle, and Charlie."

"Why me?"

"I don't know, that's just who Bill picked."

Ron grabbed his trunk and headed to the stairs. Harry, Hermione, and Ginny followed. Hermione went to Ginny's room, while Harry headed to Ron's.

Harry opened his trunk to get his dress robes, while Ron got out his, while still muttering under his breath. Harry reached into his trunk and pulled out the bottle green robes he had gotten three years ago. He slipped them on and he looked at himself in the mirror. They just barely fit, but they looked fine all the same. He turned to Ron who was putting on deep blue robes.

"Fred and George didn't do a bad job picking these," he said, admiring himself in the mirror. They headed down the stairs again to find Mrs. Weasley in dress robes of lilac.

"Harry! Ron! I wondered if you got in!" she hugged them tightly. "You boys look so nice," she said, as she tried to smooth down Harry's hair. She started bustling to get them something to eat.

Just then, Ginny came down the steps in robes gold that shimmered as the light reflected off them as she walked. Her hair was elaborately pinned to the back of her head, while a few stray pieces of hair framed her face. Harry's heart raced and he wanted to say how beautiful she looked, but no words came out. All he managed was a weak smile.

"You two look nice," she said to him and Ron, then turned to her mother, "Mum, Fleur's having a fit about her hair. She told me to get you." Mrs. Weasley muttered something under her breath and headed upstairs.

Gabrielle came swooping down the stairs in robes similar to Ginny's. "Ginny, Ron, we 'ave to go down now." Harry offered to wait for Hermione while the others headed outside. After what seemed like an hour (but was really ten minutes) Hermione came down in robes of mint green. Her hair was not it's usual bushiness, but fell in elegant curls down her back.

"Hi, Harry. Thanks for waiting. You look nice."

"You, too." He offered his arm to her and they headed outside where rows of chairs were set up, many of them already filled. They found a place to sit very close to the middle of the Groom's side. Harry and Hermione sat discussing the wedding, the decorations, the weddings Hermione had attended, Hermione's love of books, and when the subject started drifting toward Hogwarts, Harry was grateful the music had started because the last thing he wanted was to hear about Hermione missing her N.E.W.T. year.

A small girl Harry didn't recognize came down the aisle first. He'd call her the Flower Girl, but she wasn't throwing flower petals. She was tossing a sparkling substance that shimmered and glowed like stars on the ground. Next, Ron and Ginny headed down the aisle. Ron was scanning the crowd as he walked and when he caught sight of Harry and Hermione, they waved and Ron beamed at them. Then, Charlie came walking arm and arm with Gabrielle. Harry assumed they were walking together because Bill must've picked Charlie as his Best Man and Fleur picked Gabrielle as her Maid of Honor. Then the orchestra swelled and at least twenty doves flew past the guests. The doves were accompanied by a storm of glitter that fell on them like rain. Harry saw everyone stand up, so he followed suit. Fleur emerged with Bill, whose face's gashes had healed, but still looked distinctly maimed. Fleur was wearing dress robes of sparkling white and holding a bouquet full of a substance similar to what the little girl had thrown down the aisle. Perched on her head was a sparkling tiara. Bill was wearing robes of jade and behind his maimed face, Harry could see he was smiling.

Harry was mildly disappointed that the service was rather long and rather boring. A tiny wizard stood behind a podium and talked about unity and marriage, while a witch stood in front of the Bride's side, repeating what the tiny wizard was saying, though in French.

Throughout the ceremony, Harry noticed Ron kept making sideways glances to where Harry and Hermione were sitting, though Harry was pretty sure Ron wasn't looking at _him_.

After the ceremony, Mr. Weasley tapped his wand and all the chairs that were set up for the wedding formed small tables of four. To Harry's relief, his table included him, Hermione, Fred and George. Another wave of his wand and in front of every place setting there was food. The largest table was for the wedding party, which only had six people. Harry started eating the chicken that was in front of him. He looked up at the wedding party table and saw Ginny deep in conversation with Gabrielle. She caught his eye and he looked away.

"…I must say I am impressed with what you've done," Hermione said to the twins.

"Thank you, Hermione," said George.

"We appreciate it," said Fred. "But, I don't know why you're so worked up about N.E.W.T.s. We skipped them and look at us…"

Harry scanned the room again, but found that his gaze kept ending up at the wedding table. This time he noticed Ron was staring to the left of Harry. Harry smiled to himself. Even though Fleur was just sitting feet away from Ron, he seemed to only have eyes for Hermione.

After dinner, the band began to play. Ron and Ginny came over and took the chairs Fred and George had left empty.

"Good food, huh?" Harry asked, conversationally.

"Yeah, I enjoyed it," answered Ginny.

"I thought so, too," Hermione began, "I was very—"

"Will you dance with me?" Ron interrupted. Hermione looked surprised. "Er—yes."

They went off leaving Harry and Ginny alone. Harry really wished they hadn't. It was bad enough having to face Ginny, even when there was Ron and Hermione to buffer.

"So…" Harry said, unsure what else to say.

"Can we talk?"

"Er, okay."

"Let's go somewhere else."

Ginny led him to the porch behind the house and sat on a bench. Harry sat beside her.

"I was thinking about what you said to me at the beginning of summer," Ginny said. She looked like she was expecting Harry to say something. He was expecting her to say something like this and didn't want to answer her, so swallowed hard. She continued speaking, "Harry, I know you are just trying to protect me, but you don't have to!"

He didn't want her telling him this. He couldn't put her in danger. "Ginny, no--"

"Harry! I don't want you to die anymore than you want me to! You, of all people, have to know that if he wants to get me, it won't matter how far I am away from you."

Harry stood up. "Ginny, I can't let you come!"

She inhaled deeply, "I love you, Harry."

He felt like his lungs crushed in. Why would she tell him that? That was more of a punishment than anything else. She knows he can't be with her and she tells him that she loves him! Why would she say that? "You don't."

She stood up, too. "I do."

"YOU DON'T, GINNY! YOU CAN'T!" her words felt like a knife in his heart. He wasn't sure why they affected him like this. With everything she said, he felt pain inside of him. Just being with her was tearing at his insides. He wanted to be with her more than anything, but he can't. He can't put her in danger. He wanted to hurt her like she was hurting him. His ears started ringing. "IF YOU DO, VOLDEMORT WILL KILL YOU IF YOU HAVE ANY CONNECTION TO ME! HE'LL KILL YOU! I CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN!"

He swallowed painfully. He couldn't even look at her. He stormed back to the house. He climbed up the stairs to Ron's room, and opened the door. Hermione and Ron, who had been sitting or Ron's bed, jumped up when they saw him. He wasn't quite sure why, because they had been sitting at least a couple feet apart.

"Hermione hurt her hand," Ron said quickly, as though Harry had asked for an explanation. Harry looked to Hermione, who held up a bandaged hand.

"Oh," said Harry.

"We don't know much medicinal magic yet," Hermione said, in a tone similar to Ron's, "But, Ron had Muggle bandages in his room so we came up here."

"Okay," said Harry.

They stared at him

"Right….okay," said Harry starting to feel awkward, "I'll just get going."

"Yeah, us, too."

They headed back to the wedding.

"Want to dance some more?" Ron offered.

"Okay," said Hermione.

Harry watched them walk off and went up to where the bartender was.

"What can I do you for?" The bartender asked.

"A butterbeer, please."

The bartender handed him a bottle of Butterbeer and he headed to a table where he watched Hermione and Ron dance. They seemed to be enjoying themselves. The music slowed into something of a waltz. Harry saw Bill and Fleur dancing nearby. He scanned the crowd, but didn't recognize anyone else there. Then he saw someone he did recognize. He wasn't sure if it was possible, but there he was, the last person he expected to see at Bill and Fluer's wedding…apart from Draco Malfoy. But standing there in full view, there was no mistaking it.

It was Viktor Krum. He was walking toward where Hermione and Ron were dancing.

_This will end badly,_ thought Harry.

He walked behind Viktor. He arrived just in time to hear him say:

"Can I cut in?"

Hermione looked stunned. Ron looked like someone had slapped him in the face.

Ron's stunned expression didn't last long and he suddenly looked angry.

"No," he replied hotly.

"_Ron_," Hermione said indignantly.

Ron looked from Hermione to Krum and released Hermione. He stormed away and Harry followed him.

"Ron!" Harry called to him, but Ron didn't turn around. "Ron!" he called again. No response. "RON!" This time Ron turned around and went right into Harry's face.

"Who does that stupid Bulgarian think he is?" Ron said. Harry could feel that this was going to be a long-winded rant, and he was out of Butterbeer, so he led Ron to the bar, while Ron continued talking about Viktor. Harry picked up some phrases like "slouching gargoyle" and "pigeon-toed prat." When he reached the bar, the bartender asked what Harry wanted.

"Two Butterbeers, please." The Bartender handed him two bottles. Harry gave one to Ron and started drinking the other.

"You know what I hate about him?" Ron started again.

"What?" said Harry in a bored voice.

"Every time I think he's out, he comes waltzing back it! Think about it. I thought he was out when he left after the Triwizard Tournament, but Hermione had been writing to him through Fifth year. And now, when I thought I'd never see him again, he shows up at my brother's wedding-- Ok, so that's only two times, but you get my point! Just because he's the greatest Quidditch player in the world, doesn't mean he can waltz all over--"

Hermione was walking towards them.

"Sorry, Ron. Thanks for letting me--"

"So, when is your train leaving for Bulgaria?"

"What?"

"Or now that you can Apparate, are you just going to pop over in old Vicky's house."

"Oh, here we go again!"

"Yeah, that's right Hermione: here we go again! Why can't your stupid Bulgarian friend stay on his own stupid side of the world!?"

"Why do you always have to act like this? Why can't you just let things go!?"

"So, why was he here?"

"Fleur invited him! They know each other from the Tournament!"

"Oh, really? And he just HAD to see you!?"

"He wanted to talk!"

"About what!?"

"He just wanted to say hi! We're friends, Ron!"

Ron snorted, disbelieving.

"Why does it always have to be like this!"

"Maybe if you'd stop hanging out with him!"

"I do not 'hang out with him'! I haven't seen him since he left two years ago! And I don't see why it matters if I hang out with him anyway!"

Ron looked like he was going to say something else, but said weakly, "I—have… made my intentions quite clear."

"What 'intentions'!? If you've made anything clear, it's that you're a prat!"

"WHAT!?"

"You're nice to me one minute, then you go and fly off the handle the next! I don't know what to think!"

"I've been clear!"

"You have not! You've been sending me mixed signals!"

"I do not!"

"You do so!"

"Fine! You want a clear message?"

"Yes! Is that too much to--"

Ron grabbed Hermione around the waist, brought her close to him and kissed her.

It was Harry's turn to look like he had been slapped in the face. He didn't know what to do. He figured he'd give them their privacy, but he wasn't sure where he should go. He got up and walked back to the house. He saw Ginny standing in front of the door.

"Harry," she began. She didn't raise her voice. She didn't hit him, like he probably deserved. She calmly opened her mouth and said, "I understand what you're saying, but there are some things worth dying for."

He stared at her. His emotions and adrenaline that he felt earlier seemed to have disappeared. She held his hands in hers. "I don't know if any of us will make it out of this, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't try. The goal is not to get out alive, it's to defeat Voldemort, isn't it?"

He looked into her eyes and saw that she wanted nothing more than this. He nodded his head. Harry suddenly recalled why he loved her so much. He looked at her again, saw fire burning in her eyes. He smiled. She threw her arms around him and kissed him.

Ron and Hermione came up to where Harry and Ginny were. Ginny saw Hermione and Ron were holding hands.

"It's nice to see everything's the way it should be."

The four of them walked over to the porch and sat down. Fred and George were releasing fireworks from behind the gardens. Harry felt happier than he had in a long time. He knew he had to find the rest of the Horcruxes, which may be impossible. He'd have to destroy the most powerful wizard left in existence or die trying. Harry wasn't worried. He had three of the most important people in the world to him by his side. Harry watched the fireworks with a smile. He looked at his friends and realized Ginny was right.

Everything is the way it should be.

**Author's Note: Comments/Thoughts/Questions/Threats are welcome. I thought it was fitting for Ron and Hermione's first kiss to occur after one of their famous squabbles. I was thinking of doing another one, but through Ron's eyes. We'll see. "Fleur Weasley" sounds almost as stupid as "Hermione Weasley".**


End file.
